


Face Value

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Will Be Boys, Danny is naive, First Time, M/M, Mary is nosy, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Steve is cocky, attempted humour, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Mary almost walks in on something, Danny doesn't take anything at face value and Steve is just proving a point.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 24
Kudos: 173





	Face Value

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt given in the H50 discord, it was right up my alley. :)  
> There is a pov shift between Danny and Mary, I marked them.

******

Mary’s POV

******

Mary enters her ancestral house without knocking, even though she hasn’t lived here in years.

It’s Saturday. Steve’s home, and, by the looks of it, Danny is here as well. _No weekend cases for once_ , she thinks, assured that he should have plenty of time to entertain her. It’s silent inside, and Mary checks the lanai before she goes upstairs. Stopping in front of Steve’s closed bedroom door for a second, she hesitates, because a thought crosses her mind. What if he’s _with_ Danny? Shaking her head, she smiles and reaches for the handle, only to stop when she hears her brother talk.

“I’m just saying, there is a reason why everyone jokes about you being the wife.”

“I know you like to think of yourself as a topper, but I think I’d be the one to top you, if -- you know -- if we were gay.” A soft grunt and a low groan can be heard through the door. “Come on, put you back into it.”

Mary’s eyes widen and she can feel her mouth drop in surprise. Her fingers close around the handle, but she pauses again.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Why do you think, between the two of us, _you_ would top?”

“...”

Mary strains her ears, but she doesn’t hear a response. 

Steve is laughing now. “I’m sorry, come again?”

“My cock is bigger, and anyone who ever watches porn knows the big dick tops.”

Mary lets that sink in for a moment, thinking back to all the times she watched actual porn and has to agree with Danny on that. Then she shakes her head, no, not going there with her brother right there. Aside from their continuous flirting they’re not gay, she suspects bi at least because, well, the way they look at each other is definitely not platonic. Another soft grunt can be heard and Mary frowns trying to imagine what the hell is happening behind this door.

“I don’t think you’re bigger, actually.”

“Fine, let’s see it then,” Danny snaps matter of factly. 

Mary has to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud; trust Danny to not take anything at face value. All movement seems to have stopped behind the door, her brother is never going to comply.

“ _Oh_.” Danny’s voice is subdued, and Mary takes a step back realizing what Danny is probably looking at. 

Nope. This is not something she wants to hear. 

There’s still muffled talking, so she raises her hand to knock, to let them know she’s there. Suddenly, however, there’s a _thud_ and an _oomph_ and a loud scraping sound. 

“Fuck!” Danny sounds out of breath “You can’t just... _Ah._ ” 

This time, Danny sounds awed, and Mary knows something significant just happened besides the apparent juvenile comparison of cocks.

At the first moan, she backs further away from the door with an expression of shock. The second moan has her fleeing down the stairs and into the kitchen. _Oh, God_. She rummages through the third cabinet from the door, knowing exactly where Steve keeps the best booze, and she picks up an eighteen-year-old Glenfiddich. Pouring herself a full glass, she sits down, trying not to think about what is currently happening upstairs.

****** 

Danny’s POV

******

“I’m just saying, there’s a reason why everyone jokes about you being the wife.”

Danny stops pushing the bed and straightens, frowning. “I know you like to think of yourself as a topper, but I think I’d be the one to top you if -- you know -- if we were gay.” He shoves the bed, grunting when it doesn’t move at all. 

Steve tries as well, groaning dramatically.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Come on, put your back into it.”

They finally have the bed in the spot that Steve picked, and Danny steps back to drag one of the night stands into place. 

When he looks up, Steve is watching him thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll bite. Why do you think, between the two of us, _you_ would top?”

“Because I’m bigger than you,” Danny mumbles, glaring when Steve bursts out laughing.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“My _cock_ is bigger, and anyone who ever watches porn knows the big dick tops.” Danny turns away and picks up the two pillows, throwing them onto the bed. 

Steve moves the other night stand into place with a soft grunt before turning to Danny with a serious expression. “I don’t think you’re bigger, actually.”

Narrowing his eyes, Danny purses his lips. “Fine, let’s see it then.”

Tilting his head, Steve searches Danny’s face. He must find what he’s looking for because he shrugs and drops his shorts. _Just like that._

Danny keeps eye contact for a second longer before he drops his gaze to Steve’s cock. It’s big -- even now -- flaccid and resting against a muscular thigh. Under his gaze, it twitches and slowly starts to fill out, rising up, and _fuck_ Steve is a grower. 

He swallows and closes his eyes “ _Oh_.”

“Are you upset right now?”

Danny takes the out because telling your partner you suddenly have a hard time controlling your lust and would like to jump his bones is out of the question.

“Mm, a tiny bit, yeah. I mean, you have to best us common folk in everything, huh?”

“It’s not like I had any influence over this,” Steve says with a pout as he pulls his shorts back up. Sadly, it does nothing to hide the monster cock Danny now knows he’s hiding; he can’t stop looking.

“I don’t know,” Danny says as he licks his lips. “The army might have been experimenting back in the day.” 

“I’ll show you experimenting!” Steve throws a pillow at him in a flash, and it hits him full in the face. 

Before he can protest, he’s tackled to the bed. “Fuck!” Suddenly Steve is on top of him, thigh in between his. “You can’t just --” Their cocks align, and Danny stops thinking altogether “ _Ah._ ”

Steve is grinning down at him, leaning in, and he drops a quick kiss to the corner of Danny’s mouth. He draws back and waits a beat, giving Danny time to react. When the blonde doesn’t, he ducks back down, taking Danny’s mouth in a brutal kiss. He moans and opens his mouth immediately, giving Steve full access. When Steve licks into his mouth Danny moans again as he loses himself in the kiss. 

Steve breaks the kiss. “This okay?”

Squinting up at Steve he takes a deep breath. “Babe, I’d say no but I’d be lying. I reckon this was a long time coming.” 

Grinning, Steve presses a kiss against Danny’s closed mouth; it quickly deepens. He lets his fingers dance over Steve’s back, his shoulders, and back down. Steve’s own hands aren’t idle, and they ruck up Danny’s shirt, causing him to shiver. Eventually, they come up for air, and Danny is stunned by how handsome Steve is when he’s been kissed silly. 

“So -- um -- you topped a lot, huh?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Not a _lot_ , but enough to know what I’m doing.”

“And what are you planning to do?” Danny mutters, narrowing his eyes.

Steve looks unsure for a moment before he smirks. “You.”

“I am not that easy, McGarrett!”

When Steve moves his hips, Danny is acutely aware of his own still-hard cock. “Mmm,” Steve murmurs. “This tells me otherwise, but I’m happy to wait for a date. I know a place...”

Danny yanks him down into a hard kiss before whispering a near-silent “ _Fucker_ ” against Steve’s lips. 

Barking out a laugh, Steve sits up. “So, how do you feel about getting naked with me?”

He scrunches up his nose and pretends to think about it until Steve tweaks his nipple. “Fine, yes,” he breathes. “Please, continue.” 

In an instant, Steve is up and off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his shorts. Danny grins at his exuberant behaviour while he pulls his own shirt off and wiggles out of his shorts. Dropping a tube of lube next to Danny’s head, Steve shuffles back onto the bed. When he stretches his body out, he covers Danny completely, and the taller man dips down to steal another searing kiss. 

Groaning into the kiss, he bucks up his hips and draws Steve closer to him. In response, Steve backs off, pinning Danny’s hands above his head before kissing him again. He tugs at his hands, not sure if this is a control thing or a Steve thing but it’s sort of a turn on and he feels his cock twitching. He slides his leg up over the back of Steve’s thigh and presses his heel down on Steve’s ass. Gasping, Steve pulls away and traces his free hand down Danny’s side letting it rest lightly on his thigh.

He grins at Danny and picks up the lube. “You sure?” 

Rolling his eyes, Danny answers. “Yes, Steven, I’m ready.”

Steve sighs, pecking Danny’s lips. “Not what I asked, but I’ll take it.”

He proceeds to kiss his way down Danny’s gold-dusted chest, dipping his tongue into Danny’s belly button. The wet sensation causes him to tense up. He shudders as Steve lets his lips descend further until, finally, he reaches Danny’s cock. 

Steve tongues the slit before he takes the swollen head into his mouth and sucks. Danny’s hips stutter up, but a strong hand keeps him pinned to the bed. Steve’s other hand has a tight grip at the base of Danny’s cock as he lets the head rest on his tongue. Danny curses, the need to thrust is too strong and he tries to twist out of Steve’s hands. Steve is having none of it, keeping him in place. 

He always knew Steve had control issues and his alpha behaviour shouldn’t be this exciting but experiencing it first hand is delicious and sort of breath taking. 

Slowly gaining back his control, Danny calms down enough for Steve to continue his exploration. He shudders when Steve lazily pumps his hand up and down, thumb slipping over the head of his cock every downward slide. 

At the first touch of a cold, lubed finger at his entrance, the smaller man tries to relax, and Steve slowly fingers the rim of his twitching hole. As Steve pushes his finger inside, Danny lets out a loud _‘fuck’_. Steve pumps his finger in and out a few times, curling and pushing until Danny clamps down and moans loudly. Steve grins and presses the spot again. Danny can’t keep his hips still, moaning quietly as a fire spirals up his spine. 

“Come on Steve! While we’re young please.” He states, wanting to hurry before he actually remembers how big a solid eight inches is.

“Pushy,” Steve tells him as he removes his fingers and traces his hands to Danny’s knees. He grabs a pillow and places it under Danny’s hips. Steve’s cock is dragging a wet, sticky trail against the back of Danny’s thigh. Danny looks down his body and watches as Steve slicks up his own cock before he spreads Danny’s ass cheeks. Steve lets his cock slide over Danny’s hole a few times before he pushes the head past the tight rim. He doesn’t stop until his balls rest against Danny’s ass, and it’s hard to tell where Steve ends and Danny begins. Steve pauses, giving Danny time to adjust, and thank God for that. The stretch burns. Steve feels _huge_ inside of him, and Danny can’t help but whimper because _fuck_ he’s full. 

“Jesus Danny, so tight. Am I the first one?”

“The first male, yes.”

Steve looks so ridiculously pleased at that, he has to kiss him. After a minute of open mouthed necking, he shifts his hips experimentally, adjusting to the feeling. In response, Steve lets out a low groan and he presses in even deeper. Smirking he does it again, loving the reactions he’s drawing from Steve. 

A second later, Steve pulls back and almost completely out before snapping his hips forward. He shifts, adjusting his grip on Danny’s legs, and thrusts again with even more force. Danny is shoved roughly up toward the headboard, and he grunts, trying to brace himself against the creaking wood. Steve sets a fast and punishing rhythm, now, hitting Danny’s sweet spot every other thrust. The combination of pain and pleasure is overwhelming, and Danny can’t keep quiet. He lets out a litany of _‘fucks’, ‘faster’_ and _‘harder’._

“Sir, yes _sir_ ,” Steve grunts out as he thrusts back in, effectively punching the breath out of Danny. When Danny starts pushing back and offsets their rhythm, Steve slows down and tuts at him; “ _Let_ me be a topper, Danny.”

He presses Danny’s knees wider apart before picking up his speed again. 

Danny’s eyes shoot open and stars dance in his vision. Holy _fuck._ The new angle is letting Steve push in deeper and harder, wrangling all sorts of embarrassing noises from Danny. The sound of their bodies moving together is obscene in the silence of the room, and he squeezes his eyes shut again. Danny’s muscles are sore and he can feel the drops of sweat sliding off his forehead while Steve, the freak, seems to move effortlessly. 

“Show off,” he manages to huff in a breath of hot air over his lower lip. Smirking down at him, Steve ups the speed and puts more strength behind his thrusts. Danny can’t do anything but hang on to the headboard and let Steve have his way. He moans loudly at a particularly hard thrust, arching up and bearing down at the same time. Immediately, he catches on, and Steve does it again and again. 

Time ceases to exist as he’s claimed in the world's oldest way. Twenty minutes later, he’s a hot, sweaty, moaning mess and when Steve leans down and captures Danny’s lips in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss, he’s more than ready to come. After a sudden angle shift, a white-hot heat shoots up his spine and he jerks involuntarily. Steve falters; his thrusts slow down to a deep grinding. Danny’s cock is trapped between them and the pressure on his length is delicious but not nearly enough. 

He whines into the kiss, and Steve seems to know what he needs because — only a second later— deft fingers wrap around his straining cock. Barely three strokes in, the fire explodes into a million tiny sparks. He clenches his muscles around Steve’s cock as he cums hard. His lover presses in deep, cock pulsing as he cums, moaning Danny’s name. 

Steve sags down, draping himself over Danny’s body. Shivering he slides his fingers into Steve’s short hair and pulls him in for a deep, sweet kiss. 

They kiss lazily for a long while, slowly coming down from their high. 

Eventually, Steve backs up and carefully pulls out, Danny shudders at the rush of come sliding down his cheeks. Steve brushes his lips against Danny’s cheek before he gets off the bed, coming back a few minutes later with a wet wash cloth. Cleaning up takes a while, and Danny vows to make Steve wear a condom next time. He then cringes; next time isn’t a given at all. When he pulls up his shorts and looks up, he finds Steve watching him with a thoughtful expression. Because his partner is still naked, Danny can’t help but glance down at his cock, which is half hard and flushed a deep red. A shiver runs down his spine when he realizes that not fifteen minutes ago that was inside of him. 

Steve clears his throat and Danny swallows, looking up guiltily. However, Steve is grinning. With only two steps, he’s in Danny’s space, hands cupping his face and kissing him softly. “Anyone ever tell you that your face is like a book?” 

Danny blinks, and Steve just kisses him again. 

“Don’t think so hard, okay? We’ll figure it out together.”

Danny nods stupidly, because -- apparently -- Steve _can_ read him just like he can read Steve. 

“How about dinner, a game, and then we’ll find out how much of a topper you are? Because, let me tell you right now, you are a _bossy_ bottom.” 

He narrows his eyes at Steve and gives him the finger. “Did anyone ever tell you that you suck at post-coital talk?”

“No, but I’ve been told I’m really good at sucking, so maybe after dinner I’ll show you again.” Steve is grinning that goofy smile, and Danny shakes his head as he follows him down the stairs. 

He collides with Steve’s broad back as he stops suddenly in the kitchen doorway. 

******

Mary pov

******

Mary hears them coming down the stairs, and she sits up straight, looking toward the door to the kitchen. She smirks when Steve stops short and blanches the moment he spots her.

“Sooooo, lots of noise up there. Did I hear the bed move?” She watches Steve squirm under her gaze. “Are you redecorating the bedroom?”

“Yes... Uh...” He looks at Danny, but he’s not saying anything “I... I bought a new bed, and Danny -- ah -- helped me set it up.”

“Right. I imagine he’s good at measuring things, and, with _his_ size, he must be amazing for manoeuvring in tight spaces.” She smirks when both of them flush bright red. 

“Were you listening at the door? Because that’s creepy.” 

Mary ignores Danny and looks at her brother, delighted at his embarrassment. “Coffee? cigarette?” 

Danny snorts and Steve gives her the finger. Mary smiles and blows him a kiss. 

“Love you too, brother dearest.”

  
  


Fin  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! I had a fun time trying to get Mary in character. Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated and loved. A fucking big thank you to Nikki for proof reading and all the suggestions that made this tiny story just a bit better! ❤️
> 
> *as always English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
